


The River Splits the Stone

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [24]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Enemies, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forests, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, One Shot, Parallels, Route: Heaven's Feel, Servants, Short One Shot, Understanding, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “We both are willing to fight to gain back what we have lost.”
Relationships: Medusa | Rider/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Femslash February 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	The River Splits the Stone

The forest of Fuyuki was far from any human contact, and from any interference. It was perfect for combat, especially at nightfall.

As Saber moved closer to the servant Rider, she paused, eyeing her up and down. "Have you come to fight?"

Rider smiled softly, furrowing her brows. "I have, Saber, and this time we won't be interrupted." She held up her dagger, its chains falling to the ground, pooling next to her feet. "And you won't be so lucky."

Saber brought out her sword, eyes steadying on her opponent. "You're looking well. Much better than the last time."

"Oh, I am, and unlike you, I have no desire to attaining the Holy Grail, at least for me. I only wish for one thing, Saber."

Saber stood still. "And what's that?" She had an inkling of what Rider wanted, but she didn't want to assume.

Rider then frowned, shifting in her stance. She grasped the dagger tightly, close to her chest. "Freedom," she said firmly, a shake in her voice.

Saber felt a familiar ache in her chest, feeling exactly what Rider had lost. She understood that yearning for freedom, from everything.

"Understandable," she replied, and she held her sword firmly in her grasp, steadying herself to do combat. "We both are willing to fight to gain back what we have lost. _You_ , you've lived to fight another day, that's most commendable."

Rider smiled right back at Saber, this time more genuine, confident, and ready.

"So fight we shall."


End file.
